Hyuuga and Uchiha
by ReeMashiba
Summary: Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang dengan erat, dan ia tempatkan wajahnya di sisi leher Hinata lalu menghirup seluruh bau wangi disana..RATE CHANGE. VampireFic, Chapter 3 UPDATE. T-M, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Kau Tarik aku dalam pesona mata onyx-mu.**

**Malam itu kuserahkan semuanya kepadamu, Ragaku dan Jiwaku.**

**Aku mencintaimu, tanpa kutahu siapa kau sebenarnya.**

**Kau membutakan mataku, dengan mata Onyx-mu.**

**Dan akhirnya aku tau siapa kamu sebenarnya.**

**Kutinggalkan semuanya serta kenangan manis bersamamu, malam itu juga.**

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Warning : Typo,Gajeness,Maybe OOC, don't like don't read.

Rated: Semi M

Pairing : Sasuke Hinata

Genre : Romantis/ Supranatural/ Hurt/ comfort.

Beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, Hyuuga dan Uchiha adalah Klan Vampire yang kuat dan sangat bersahabat. Tetapi karena Klan Uchiha menginginkan kehancuran dan kekuasaan tersendiri, dengan terpaksa Klan Hyuuga mengadakan perang dan menghancurkan Klan Uchiha. Tapi Hyuuga Hizahsi yang merupakan pemimpin klan Hyuuga pada saat itu, masih berbaik hati sehingga segelintir Klan Uchiha dibiarkannya Hidup. Hyuuga adalah Klan Vampire yang bersahabat dengan manusia dalam arti mereka bukannlah Vampire pemakan darah. Berbeda dengan Uchiha, Uchiha ingin menguasai dunia beserta manusia. Tentu saja itu sangat dilarang dalam dunia Vampire.

Hyuuga And Uchiha, _**chapter 1**_. Inspired From Novel _**"Raintree : Sanctuary" dan "Twilight"**_

.

.

.

_**Jum'at. 10.00**_

Satu hari pada bulan September, Minggu ke empat. Saat musim panas akan berakhir, Hyuuga Hinata, Putri kedua dari Klan Hyuuga. Memiliki paras yang cantik, mata lavender yang bersinar, Rambut indigo-nya yang panjang terjun bebas diudara dan tubuh yang memiliki lekuk sempurna menambahkan keseksian dalam diri nya.

Hinata duduk ditanah keras yang berlapiskan rumpunan hijau. Udara yang sejuk, menerbangkan rambutnya di atas angin. Dia rentangkan kedua tangannya, mengambil udara yang murni lalu perlahan-lahan ia hembuskan kembali.

Hinata adalah puteri Klan Hyuuga yang memiliki kekuatan istimewa dalam Klan Vampire setelah kakaknya, Hyuuga Neji. Memiliki mata lavender yang bersinar, Rambut Indigo yang terurai panjang, serta kekuatan yang telah ia dapat setelah 6 tahun yang lalu.

Sekarang Hinata adalah wanita tangguh dalam Klan Hyuuga, ia juga seorang Vampire medis yang kuat dan menjadi andalan di Klan.

Hinata bukanlah lagi Gadis yang lugu dan tak berdaya seperti dulu, sekarang Hinata adalah gadis yang kuat dan memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda.

Ditambah lagi sudah ada Hyuuga Rise dalam hidupnya, malaikat kecil yang cantik, kuat, bandel, dan lucu. Anak perempuannya yang ia sembunyikan dari dunia, hanya Chiyo, Neji serta klannya yang tahu keberadaan Rise, Hyuuga Rise.

Dan satu kenyataan yang ia tutupi dari Neji serta klannya kecuali Chiyo, kenyataan bahwa Rise memiliki tanda dipunggungnya yaitu tanda Klan Uchiha. Hinata tahu Rise akan lahir kedunia setelah benih Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang pemimpin Klan Uchiha tertanam didalam rahimnya malam itu, malam terakhir mereka bercinta.

Setelah Hinata tau bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha, Hinata langsung meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlelap malam itu. Saat Rise terlahir kedunia, ia terlahir sebagai bayi yang cantik, memiliki Rambut yang lurus Indigo, Mata Lavender yang merupakan symbol dari Klan Hyuuga, kulit berwarna kuning mulus nan bersih, ya Rise sangat sempurna dimata Hinata kecuali Tanda Uchiha yang terukir jelas dipunggungnya.

Hanya Chiyo-lah yang tau bahwa Rise adalah Separuh Hyuuga dan separuh Uchiha. Dan sejak kelahiran Rise, Hinata menutup rapat kenyataan bahwa Rise adalah anak dari Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Chiyo sedang menyibukkan dirinya di dapur rumah induk Hyuuga. Untuk menyiapkan makan siang hari ini. Di Hokkaido, Jepang adalah tempat persembunyian/ Rumah induk bagi klan Vampire Hyuuga. Di sinilah Klan Hyuuga berkumpul menjadi satu, di lingkungan ini ada banyak Kabin yang di tempati oleh para Hyuuga.

Chiyo adalah seorang pengasuh Rise sejak kecil, bahkan Chiyo pun harus merasakan apa yang di rasakan oleh Hinata saat mengetahui bahwa Rise memiliki Tanda Uchiha. Chiyo sangat menyayangi Neji dan Hinata seperti anaknya sendiri, begitu juga dengan Rise yang telah di anggapnya sebagai Cucu.

Sekarang hanya dirinya yang bisa melindungi Hinata, karena Neji sedang berkuliah di Washington DC, USA. Dengan adanya Rise, Hinata sedikit melupakan masa lalunya yang kelam saat kesuciannya direnggut oleh seorang Uchiha. Klan iblis.

Chiyo tau, bahwa Hinata saat melahirkan Rise pun masih mencintai Sasuke. Dan menyebut nama Sasuke saat menahan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat.

Rise berjalan mengendap-endap bak pencuri dibelakang tubuh Chiyo yang sedang memanaskan minyak diatas teplon. Chiyo pura-pura tidak tahu akan keberadaan Rise, lalu dengan sedikit kekuatan yang Rise miliki. Rise pun melayangkan spatula di udara. Dan berhasil membuat Chiyo kaget.

"Rise, turunkan spatula itu. Aku harus memasak, sayang."

"Huh, kau selalu saja mengetahui kapan aku akan datang. Baiklah akan aku turunkan untukmu, Nek."

Dan spatula pun jatuh ketempat asalnya.

"Dimana Kaasan? Aku belum melihatnya pagi ini," Tanya Rise sambil membuka kulkas dan mengambil air dingin lalu ia tumpahkan kedalam gelas.

"Dia sedang ada dipuncak bukit, melakukan Yoga. Mungkin." Jawab Chiyo sambil membalik Ikan gorengnya didalam teplon.

Walaupun Hyuuga adalah seorang Vampire, tapi mereka bukannlah pemangsa manusia ataupun peminum darah. Tapi mereka Vampire vegetarian, dan makan makanan seperti manusia adalah hal yang wajar dan biasa.

"Apakah paman Neji tidak pulang menengokku saat Musim Gugur akan tiba? Aku sangat merindukannya."

Chiyo tersenyum tulus, dia tatap mata indigo milik anak kecil yang manis ini. "Dia akan pulang, sayang. Mungkin dia akan membawakanmu boneka bear lagi, dan lebih besar."

Rise memutar gelas yang berada di genggamannya, lalu ia letakkan kembali diatas meja. "Huh, aku bosan dengan boneka. Mungkin jika ia akan mengajariku sedikit kekuatan, aku akan lebih senang," Seru Rise berbinar-binar.

Oh Rise yang malang, seandainya ayahnya bukan seorang Uchiha mungkin dia akan di ajari setiap saat untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya.

Chiyo terkekeh pelan melihat ketulusan ingin berlatih di mata indigo yang Rise pancarkan, "Kau memang seorang Hyuuga yang kuat, Rise. Kau bisa meminta paman Nejii untuk mengajarimu kekuatan saat ia pulang nanti," Ucap Chiyo menyemangati Rise.

Rise mendesah pelan, " _**Aku lebih dari seorang Hyuuga, Nek**_."

Deg-Deg, Mata Chiyo membulat saat mendengar Rise mengucapkan bahwa dirinya lebih dari seorang Hyuuga. Apakah Rise tahu siapa ia sebenarnya?

Tapi pikiran itu, Chiyo lempar jauh-jauh dari otaknya. Ia tersenyum dihadapan Rise, " Ya, kau lebih dari seorang Hyuuga."

"Bagus, jika Nenek mengerti. Coba lihat, Ikan itu gosong, Nek," Seru Rise sambil menunjuk Ikan dalam teplon yang dimasak oleh Chiyo.

"Oh tidak, aku lupa mengangkatnya. Baiklah Rise sayang, kau bisa kedepan bermain dengan bonekamu. Dan jangan gunakan kekuatan lagi, oke."

"Oh, Nenek. Baiklah."

.

.

.

Sasuke mendobrak paksa pintu ruangan pertemuan para petinggi Uchiha. Udara dingin menusuk memasuki Ruangan seketika Uchiha Sasuke si pemimpin Uchiha saat ini memasuki ruang rapat yang dihadiri oleh kedua saudaranya yaitu Uchiha Sai sang adik dan Uchiha Itachi sang kakak beserta para petinggi di klan.

Semua orang terkejut, begitu juga dengan Itachi sang kakak. Bukannya Sasuke seharusnya sudah dibunuh oleh Shisui, kenapa sekarang dia berada menghadiri rapat dengan penampilan yang lusuh dan sedikit darah di lengan kirinya.

"A-apa yang terjadi padamu Sasuke? Kenapa kau begitu lusuh dan berantakan seperti ini? Apakah kau habis berkelahi? " Tanya Itachi sedikit gemetar karena mengetahui bahwa adiknya gagal ia bunuh pagi ini.

Sasuke tertawa keras, berat, dan penuh amarah. Matanya menusuk tajam kearah Itachi yang seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Dasar Munafik. "Seseorang yang berasal dari Klan kita menginginkan aku mati pagi ini, Shisui, datang kekamarku saat aku sedang terlelap. Dan tentu saja itu gagal, dan akhirnya aku membunuhnya."

Itachi merasakan detak jantungnya berhenti saat gelegar suara Sasuke yang berwibawa memecahkan keheningan dalam ruangan. Itachi membenci dirinya sendiri yang menciut saat bertatapan dengan Sasuke, adiknya sang pemimpin klan. Ya , Sasuke memang orang yang terkuat di klan Uchiha, semua orang tunduk padanya. Dan dengan terpaksa, Itachi pun tunduk padanya.

Itachi menginginkan perubahan besar dalam Klan Uchiha, dengan cara mengalahkan Hyuuga sekarang. Dan Itachi-lah yang menjadi pemimpin peperangan Uchiha. Tetapi Sasuke tidak mengizinkannya, karena menurut Sasuke belum saatnya mengadakan peperangan sekarang.

"Pagi ini, aku mendapat telepon dari Izuna, yang bertugas untuk mengawasi Hyuuga di Hokkaido," Ujar Sasuke sambil duduk di atas kursi yang telah disiapkan.

"Apakah ada sangkut pautnya dengan Hyuuga, Tuan?" Tanya salah satu petinggi.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Itachi, "Tentu saja ada, Anak buahmu Uchiha Obito menyelinap masuk kedalam persembunyian Hyuuga –"

"Aku ti—"

"Jangan berbohong!"

Itachi langsung diam dan gemetar, lagi-lagi ia harus menciut didepan saudaranya sendiri dan itu memalukan.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Obito?" Paksa Sasuke.

"Ba-baiklah, aku memang tahu ia pergi ke Hokkaido untuk menembus pertahanan Hyuuga. Obito adalah prajurit yang sudah lelah menunggu dan terus menunggu kekalahan Hyuuga, makanya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Hokkaido saat itu juga, Sasuke." Aku Itachi.

Sasuke menyumpah keras, lantai bergetar, lampu hias yang diatas atap pun bergoyang.

"Siapa sasarannya?" Tuntut Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam kearah Itachi.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Telinga Sasuke melebar saat nama Hyuuga Hinata terngiang di telinganya. "Hyuuga Hinata," Suaranya terdengar berat dan serak, benar-benar tak mampu mengontrol emosinya yang tertahan ditenggorokan, "Adalah Milikku, hanya aku yang boleh membunuhnya. Tak ada satupun yang berhak ikut campur atas kematian Hyuuga Hinata suatu saat nanti kecuali aku."

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N : Hallo Minna-san, Ree kembali lagi membawa VampireFic ya :D . siapa yang sudah pernah membaca Novel _**Raintree : Sanctuary **_karya _**Beverly Barton**_ pasti sudah tau akan alur cerita Fic ini. Pada chapter pertama, Ini hampir mirip dengan pembukaan Novel _**Raintree: Sanctuary**_ :). Dan pada endingnya Fic ini pun, Ree akan sedikit mengambil endingnya _**Raintree : Sanctuary**_. Tapi mungkin hanya ucapannya saja yang Ree sedikit ganti. Well, pada saat Rise mengucapkan kata "_**Aku lebih dari seorang Hyuuga, Nek**_." Itu sangat mirip dengan apa yang dikatakan Eve di Novel _**Raintree: Sanctuary**_. Dan saat nanti pertemuan Rise dengan Sasuke begitu juga dengan Hinata, mungkin akan ada pada chapter 2 ataupun ke 3. Tergantung dengan para readers mau chapter keberapa. Saya suka Novel Ini karena ceritanya sangat menyentuh antara Hubungan anak dengan ayah yg sudah terpisah lama. Ree akan menggunakan ide Ree sendiri dari mulai berkumpulnya Sasuke, Rise, dan Hinata sampai ke Peperangan. Ya, fic ini pun akan Ree adakan perang antara Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Hubungannya dengan Twilight adalah bahwa Hyuuga dan Uchiha adalah Vampire, lalu Hyuuga adalah Vampire vegetarian. Saya harap readers suka sama Fic ini :).

Baiklah, jika anda berkenan silahkan tinggalkan Reviewnya ya buat semangat Ree nih :D

Lanjut atau enggak nih? Semuanya hanya terserah kepada Readers dan jumlah Review :D.

Arigatou ^^

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

Hyuuga and Uchiha

_**Chapter sebelumnya:**_

Satu kenyataan yang ia tutupi dari Neji serta klannya kecuali Chiyo, kenyataan bahwa Rise memiliki tanda dipunggungnya yaitu tanda Klan Uchiha. Hinata tahu Rise akan lahir kedunia setelah benih Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang pemimpin Klan Uchiha tertanam didalam rahimnya malam itu, malam terakhir mereka bercinta.

Rise mendesah pelan, " _**Aku lebih dari seorang Hyuuga, Nek**_."

Telinga Sasuke melebar saat nama Hyuuga Hinata terngiang di telinganya. "Hyuuga Hinata," Suaranya terdengar berat dan serak, benar-benar tak mampu mengontrol emosinya yang tertahan ditenggorokan, "Adalah Milikku, hanya aku yang boleh membunuhnya. Tak ada satupun yang berhak ikut campur atas kematian Hyuuga Hinata suatu saat nanti kecuali aku."

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Warning : Typo,Gajeness,Maybe OOC, don't like don't read.

Rated:T- M

Pairing : Sasuke Hinata

Genre : Romantis/ Supranatural/ Hurt/ comfort.

Beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, Hyuuga dan Uchiha adalah Klan Vampire yang kuat dan sangat bersahabat. Tetapi karena Klan Uchiha menginginkan kehancuran dan kekuasaan tersendiri, dengan terpaksa Klan Hyuuga mengadakan perang dan menghancurkan Klan Uchiha. Tapi Hyuuga Hizahsi yang merupakan pemimpin klan Hyuuga pada saat itu, masih berbaik hati sehingga segelintir Klan Uchiha dibiarkannya Hidup. Hyuuga adalah Klan Vampire yang bersahabat dengan manusia dalam arti mereka bukannlah Vampire pemakan darah. Berbeda dengan Uchiha, Uchiha ingin menguasai dunia beserta manusia. Tentu saja itu sangat dilarang dalam dunia Vampire.

Hyuuga And Uchiha, _**chapter 2**_. Inspired From Novel _**"Raintree : Sanctuary" dan "Twilight"**_

.

.

.

Uchiha Obito sedang mengintai Hinata dari jarak jauh menggunakan teropongnya. Obito adalah prajurit Uchiha yang sudah lelah menanti kekalahan Hyuuga, tapi pemimpin mereka, Uchiha Sasuke belum ingin melakukan perang. Karena menurut pemimpin mereka, ini belum saatnya melakukan perang.

Obito bergerak tanpa mengenal rasa takut saat mengintai Putri Hinata yang sedang bermeditasi di hamparan rumpun yang hijau diatas bukit. Bukit _**Neverna.**_

"Ternyata, Putri dari klan Hyuuga sangat cantik dan menggoda. Sangat ingin mencicipinya. Mangsa yang manis, bagaimana jika aku perkosa saja dia sebelum aku membunuhnya? Tapi jika aku berhadapan langsung, pasti aku kalah dengan Mata Putih-nya itu. Vampire sejati," Seringgai Obito didepan teropongnya.

.

.

.

_**Jum'at, 15.00**_

Pesawat khusus milik Uchiha Sasuke sang pemimpin Uchiha , mendarat di bandara Hokkaido. Sasuke sudah mencium bau Obito dari bandara. "Dasar bajingan terkutuk," Sumpah Sasuke saat langkah kakinya menuruni tangga pesawat.

Dan setelah itu, Mobil sport perak berhenti didepan wajahnya. "Silahkan tuan," Sapa salah seorang bodyguard yang membawa mobilnya, dan dia seorang Uchiha.

"Hn, baiklah."

"Apakah tuan ingin pergi sendiri atau –"

"Aku mau pergi sendiri," Potong Sasuke cepat.

"Baiklah tuan, silahkan."

"Ya."

Akhirnya mobil sport yang dikendarai Sasuke melesat dengan cepatnya, menuju rumah induk Hyuuga. Dengan membawa perasaan yang tidak aman.

.

.

.

Obito sudah bersiap-siap menyiapkan belati di tangannya, Tiba-tiba handphone-nya berbunyi, tetapi tidak dipedulikan oleh Obito. Dia terus maju secara perlahan seketika Hinata sedang menyembuhkan Hanabi, si teman dekatnya di Kabin milik Hanabi.

Hanabi mengaku bahwa dirinya sedang merawat tanamannya dibelakang Kabin, tiba-tiba Harimau datang menyerangnya dari belakang. Untunglah dirinya masih bisa melawan Harimau tersebut dan Harimau itu lari.

Luka Hanabi cukup parah, Hinata yg tadi mendapatkan telepati dari Hanabi dan langsung menuju kekabin Hanabi. Dan sudah terlihat Hanabi sedang meringgis kesakitan, juga terluka parah.

Dan itu adalah ulah Obito, dia menugaskan hewan peliharaannya Jumbo, si Harimau besar yang setia pada Obito untuk menyebabkan kekacauan, Obito tahu bahwa Hinata adalah Vampire medis terkuat di klannya. Jika kekuatannya habis saat menyembuhkan dan lemah, pada saat itulah kesempatan untuk membunuh putri dari klan Hyuuga yang paling cantik ini.

Hinata sangat merasakan kesakitan yang Hanabi, baik fisik maupun mental. Penderitaan yang dialami Hanabi pun tersalurkan ke tubuh Hinata, Hinata pun menggeliat kesakitan akibat merasakan sakit yang dialami Hanabi.

Butiran keringat jatuh disekeliling tubuh Hinata, cakranya sudah menipis. Sedikit lagi Hanabi akan sehat, dan Hinata mungkin akan tertidur selama 3 jam mungkin lebih untuk memulihkan tenaganya yang terkuras.

Obito menyeringai sukses, ini sudah saatnya. Dengan bayangan yang tidak terlihat, akhirnya Obito menyelipkan tali tipis keleher Hinata. Hinata merasakan bahaya itu datang. Tiba-tiba nafasnya tersendat, dia menjadi susah untuk bernafas. Kekuatannya tinggal sedikit, dia harus menyembuhkan Hanabi yang hampir tak sadarkan diri, dan juga harus berjuang melepaskan tali yang telah mengikat lehernya.

Nafasnya tertahan di tengah tenggorokan. Hinata berusaha melepaskan tali yang telah mengikat lehernya tersebut, namun hasilnya sia-sia. Ini gila, kekuatannya sudah tidak cukup untuk melonggarkan tali yang mengikat lehernya ini. Tali yang tak terlihat tapi dapat dirasakan.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, mengendus bau Obito 12 Kilometer dari mobilnya. Ini sudah diujung tanduk, sepertinya ia harus berlari kencang agar dapat mencegah Obito membunuh Hinata.

Akhirnya Sasuke berlari secepat kilat dan mengambil Panah yang telah ia bawa dan terus berpacu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa wanita _**Miliknya**_, hanya Miliknya. Hanya pemimpin Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke yang boleh membunuh Putri dari Hyuuga.

Obito terkejut, sama persis saat Hinata menyadari bahaya akan datang kepada dirinya. Dan ternyata benar, Sasuke menusukkan panahnya bertubi-tubi ke tubuh Obito tanpa ragu. Hinata mengap-mengap saat tali yang diikatkan dilehernya mengendur, Tubuh Obito ambruk di kaki Hinata menjadi bangkai.

Dan dengan cepat Sasuke meledakkan tubuh Obito yang kemudian menjadi abu berterbangan di Tanah Hyuuga.

Dan saatnya untuk Sasuke meninggalkan tanah Hyuuga sebelum ada yang menyadari keberadaannya disini. Tapi langkahnya menjadi ragu, dirinya merasakan Hinata belum lepas dari bahaya. Tubuhnya melemas, akibat tenaganya terkuras untuk menyembuhkan Hanabi dan melawan Obito. Dan perlahan pengelihatan Hinata sedikit mengabur lalu perlahan-lahan tubuhnya lemas dan ambruk di hadapan Sasuke.

Tapi sebelum tubuh itu jatuh menyentuh lantai, tangan kekar Sasuke buru-buru menyelamatkan Hinata.

Sasuke berfikir bahwa hanya dirinya yang bisa membangunkan Hinata, Hanabi juga sudah sedikit pulih dan sembuh.

Derap kaki yang mendekati kabin tersebut, dan Sasuke masih bimbang apakah dirinya harus menyelamatkan wanita yang akan dibunuhnya suatu hari nanti.

Suara derap kaki itu kian cepat mendekati kabin tersebut, dan akhirnya kaki Sasuke memutuskan untuk membawa Hinata kedalam mobil sport-nya dan mengantarkan Hinata pulang.

.

.

.

_**Jum'at, 18.25**_

Chiyo bergerak tak karuan didepan Rise yang sedang menonton televisi. "Nek, kau mengkhawatirkan Kaasan-ku?" Tanya Rise sambil mendekati Chiyo yang sedang _galau_.

Chiyo tersenyum tulus dihadapan anak kecil yang berusia 6 tahun itu. "Iya, nak. Dari pagi dia belum pulang, dan hanya mengatakan padamu bahwa ia mengobati Hanabi itupun menghubungimu melalui telepati. Apa kau mengetahui dimana Kaasan-mu?"

"Tenanglah nek. Kau tak perlu khawtir. _**Dia bersama Tousan-ku sekarang**_," Ucap Rise sambil tersenyum nakal.

Perasaan yang tak terduga itu datang menjalar ketubuh Chiyo dan menerobos masuk kedalam tulangnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar, apakah anak ini tahu yang sebenarnya? Masa lalu Kaasan-nya?

.

.

.

Sasuke memasukkan Hinata kedalam mobil sportnya. Dan ia baringkan tubuh itu disamping tempat duduk pengemudi.

Dan Sasuke duduk disebelahnya. Sasuke pandangi tubuh Hinata dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Tubuh itu tetap sama, sangat menggoda.

Sasuke membiarkan telungkup tangannya membelai pipi mulus Hinata. "Kau adalah perawan yang manis, Hinata."

"Tapi kau hanya sebagai _pelampiasan_ untukku," Sambung Sasuke, lalu mulai memberikan sebagian kekuatannya kepada Hinata yang sekarang terkulai lemas.

_Pembohong,_ Kata-kata itu muncul tak diundang didalam hatinya, hati seorang pemimpin klan Uchiha.

.

.

.

_**Jum'at, 19.25**_

Chiyo mendengar suara mobil dan berhenti didepan gerbang tinggi pelindung rumah induk Hyuuga yang ditempati oleh Putri Hyuuga dan Anaknya, Hyuuga Rise.

Chiyo dengan langkah yang terburu-buru akan membuka pintu dan melihat keadaan Hinata dan diiringi oleh langkah Rise. Tiba-tiba langkah Chiyo berhenti, dan menoleh kebelakang memandangi wajah Rise.

"Apa?" Tanya Rise yang memandang bingung akibat Chiyo menatap dirinya.

"Malaikat kecil, kau harus _Stay _disini, diluar tak aman untukmu. Mengerti?" Perintah Chiyo terhadap anak kecil berusia 6 tahun itu.

Rise mendengus kesal, wajahnya berubah ditekuk. "Tapi ak –"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Kaasan-mu akan aman jika bersamaku. Dan aku mohon tetaplah disini, sayang," Potong Chiyo lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis mungil itu.

"Ukh dasar, Kaasan sangat aman diluar sana karena ada Tou-san yang menjaganya. Baiklah, terserah nenek saja."

.

.

.

Terlihat dari luar, lampu pintu ruang depan dihidupkan. Terpikir dibenak Sasuke, apakah Hinata sudah mempunyai suami? Apakah suaminya dari klan manusia atau Hyuuga? Entahlah. Tapi tunggu, apa pedulinya terhadap kehidupan Hinata, Hinata hanyalah masa lalu baginya. Tidak lebih.

Seorang nenek-nenek yang sudah tua namun tetap sehat dan sepertinya gagah keluar dari pintu bersama kedua binatang peliharaannya. Chiyo melangkah selangkah demi selangkah bersama kedua peliharaannya, yang satu disebelah kanan dan yang satunya disebelah kiri.

Chiyo merasakan hawa yang tak biasa, ia langsung berhadapan dengan lelaki asing, memiliki mata Onyx keras dan dingin.

"Selamat malam nyonya, aku mengantarkan nonamu pulang" Lelaki itu memberitahu, suaranya terdengar dalam dan berwibawa.

Dia bukan Hyuuga, tetapi dia juga bukan manusia biasa. Mana ada manusia masuk kedalam persembunyian Vampire Hyuuga.

Chiyo menjadi tegang dan tidak nyaman. Jika dia bukan Hyuuga dan manusia, berarti dia adalah…

"Kau benar, aku seorang Uchiha," kata lelaki itu.

Karena merasakan ketakutan Chiyo, kedua peliharaannya itu mengeram.

Lelaki itu-lelaki Uchiha itu menatap kedua binatang peliharaannya itu dengan tatapan tajam dan menyakitkan. Dan kedua peliharaannya itu langsung diam. Chiyo melirik kedua peliharaannya.

"Kau apakan Anjing-anjingku?"

"Anjing-anjingmu tidak akan apa-apa. Sebentar lagi akan pulih. Dan sekarang tunjukkan dimana kamar Hinata?"

"Tidak perlu, aku sendiri yang akan mengantarkan putri Hinata kedalam kamarnya. Dan kau pergilah sekarang," Ketus Chiyo dengan tatapan yang membunuh.

"Cih, kau adalah orang tua yang cerewet. Tunjukkan saja, atau kau akan bernasib sama dengan kedua anjingmu. Dan aku akan melakukan hal yg lebih buruk terhadap Putri Hyuuga."

"Baiklah, kamarnya di lantai atas, aku akan me—"

Tanpa memperdulikan Chiyo, Sasuke langsung menerobos masuk kedalam rumah Hyuuga.

"Hey tunggu."

Tapi Sasuke mengacuhkan Chiyo yang sedang memanggilnya.

Sasuke menaiki tangga dengan 2 langkah sekaligus, dan Chiyo berlari sekuat kaki tuanya membawanya. Langkah Sasuke sangat cepat, sehingga Chiyo hanya dapat menyusul dengan larinya yang lamban.

Dan akhirnya Chiyo sampai tepat dibelakang Sasuke yang membaringkan Hinata diatas kasur.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Chiyo dan Chiyo mulai memikirkan bahwa Uchiha yang ini bukanlah Uchiha yang menyakiti putri Hyuuga 7 tahun yang lalu kan.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

Chiyo terkesiap. Sasuke tersenyum cilik,"Aku pernah memikirkan, apakah beberapa tahun belakangan ini Hinata masih memikirkan aku?"

"Berhenti membaca pikiranku," Cetus Chiyo sambil membacakan mantra kuno terdahulu untuk melindungi pikirannya.

"Tak perlu repot, Chiyo. Aku tak tertarik dengan pikiranmu," Ucap Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Jika kau tak ada lagi urusan disini, sebaiknya kau pergi," Apakah itu sebuah kata-kata untuk mengusir seseorang.

"Aku diusir, lucu sekali. Baiklah aku akan pergi."

"Itu lebih baik."

Saat Sasuke pergi dan meninggalkan pintu kamar. Ada suatu bayangan yang ada dibelakang Chiyo. Seorang anak kecil, ya anak kecil. Sinar rembulann menyinari punggung anak itu saat mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk keluar dari belakang Chiyo.

Ternyata benar, sesosok anak kecil perempuan yang cantik, rambut Indigonya yang terlihat bercahaya dan matanya yang terlihat putih keemasan. Begitu mirip dengan Hinata, matanya adalah mata Hyuuga sejati. Dan dilihat dari penampilan anak ini. Dia pasti anak kandung dari Hinata.

Jadi Hinata sudah menikah, apakah suaminya adalah seorang Hyuuga atau seorang manusia? Entahlah.

Tapi ada yang aneh dengan anak ini, melihat anak kecil ini. Sasuke merasa bahwa gadis cilik ini melebihi anak Hyuuga biasa.

Chiyo menarik tangan anak itu agar tetap berada dibelakang dirinya. "Nak,jangan mendekatinya. Dia adalah orang jahat," Perintah Chiyo.

Rise berdiri beberapa meter jauhnya dari Sasuke lalu menatap Sasuke. Tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke. "Buat apa aku menjauhinya?" Tanya Rise, "Dia tidak akan _**menyakitiku**_, nek."

Ucapan itu membuat Sasuke terbelalak kaget, sungguh berani anak perempuan kecil cantik ini. Sasuke lalu tersenyum dan terkesan atas keberanian Rise.

Namun, Chiyo tetap memaksa Rise untuk menjauhi Sasuke. Tentu saja Rise tidak mau, akhirnya Rise memejamkan matanya lalu mengucapkan mantra, dan dengan hitungan detik Chiyo tak dapat bergerak seperti patung.

_Sungguh menakjubkan, anak kecil ini sudah memiliki kekuatan yang tidak dapat dimiliki oleh anak seumurannya. Dia benar-benar anak Hinata yang kuat dan cantik._

"Kau sungguh hebat anak kecil," Sasuke belum pernah melihat Hyuuga maupun Uchiha yang seperti ini. "Aku belum pernah melihat anak berumur 7 tahun, melakukan –"

"Aku berumur 6 tahun," Bantah Rise dengan tatapan mata putihnya dan tubuh yang anggunnya menegak menunjukan bahwa dia adalah Putri seorang Hyuuga.

"Baiklah, aku akui kekuatanmu ini. Kau sungguh berani dan kuat," Puji Sasuke tersenyum pada Rise.

"Ya, tentu saja. Karena aku lebih dari Hyuuga," Tegas Rise.

"Apakah kau anak Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Ya tentu saja, dia ibuku."

Sasuke terkesiap, anak ini sungguh berbeda. "Apa kau mengetahui siapa aku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak tahu namamu."

Sasuke bernafas lega, anak ini belum mengetahui siapa namanya. Tapi kenapa dia mengetahui tentang Sasuke, padahal dia belum mengetahui nama bahkan berkenalan pun belum.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke," Ucap Sasuke.

Lalu Rise mengulurkan tangan mungilnya kearah Sasuke. Sasuke menatap heran atas perlakuan anak itu terhadapnya. Dengan ragu namun pasti, Sasuke akhirnya membalas uluran itu.

Saat tangan Sasuke terjangkau dengan tangan anak itu, Sasuke bagaikan tersambung dengan listrik. Kekuatan yang tak terkendali namun sangat dekat dan saling memiliki.

"_**Hai Tou-san, aku putrimu. Rise."**_

Pengakuan yang memekakkan telinga dan mengguncangkan hati seorang pemimpin Uchiha. Dan saat itu juga, kelopak mata Hinata perlahan-lahan terbuka.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

A/N : "Pundung" ,, Ha-Hai Minna-san, akhirnya chapie kedua aku apdet juga #ngelap keringet. Capek, huahaha gimana chapie kedua? Garing gak #ketawagaje. Ini masih kok keinspirasi dari novel _**Raintree.**_ Aku udah gak bisa berkata lagi. Maaf untuk hal ini mungkin alurku kecepetan kali yah -_-. Tapi thanks banget yang udah mau ripiu :). Untuk Vampire world seminggu kedepan bakal aku apdet tapi gak janji banget yahh, Hihi. Dan Ree bakal membalas beberapa Ripiu dari Readers.

_**Hyou Hyouichieffer :**_ makasih ya udah mau ripiu Fic ini. Yadeh doain aja Ree gak males buat apdet Fic satu ini ^^ #Dideathglare.

_**Lelouchan:**_ iya pastinya bakal ada Hurt disini, buat ending. Ree belum nentuin bakal Happy ato Sad ending #dilemparbakiak ^^ , tapi tergantung ripiunya yang mau sad atau Happy ending ^^

_**Ai-chan kim :**_ Hihi iya nih Fic baru lagi ==" , buat fic Vampire World akan Ree usahakan Seminggu kedepan tergantung yang minta :D .

_**Kai Kohara : **_makasih ^^, udah di apdetkan, baca ya dan jangan Ripiu:).

_**1-iu :**_makasih ^^, ini udah apdet, kalo ditunggu berarti musti baca dan ripiu lagi dong di Chapie 2 :D, kalo sempat aja deh, ripiu ya ^^

_**Lavender hime chan**_: makasih ^^, udah apdet. Baca dan ripiu lagi yaa ^^

_**Animea Lover Ya-ha:**_ makasih ^^, okedeh akan Ree usahakan ya, asalkan semua yg ripiu di CHapie 1 ripiu lagi di Chapie 2 , hhe :).

_**Aiwha :**_ ini udah apdet, dan disini udah Ree kasih bocoran dikitkan tentang kekuatan Rise, Hoho. Udah diapdet, mohon dibaca dan ripiu lagi ya ^^

_**uchiha za chan:**_ udah diapdet, makasih atas pujiannya ^^, mohon dibaca dan diripiu ya :).

_**Hyuuchiha prinka :**_ wah makasih udah di Fav ^^, Ree akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk apdet Fic ini. Tolong Ripiu lagi yaa ^^

_**Miss'that:**_ Makasih ^^, baca aja chapie 2 ini. Dan Miss akan tau bagaimana reaksi saat anak dan ayah ini bertemu . kekuatan Rise juga udah ada bocorannya dikit disini ^^

_**RK-hime :**_ haha, makasih. Ripiu lagi yaa ^^

_**Sasuhina-Caem**_ :Hihi ya gitu deh :D, oke udah diapdet, ripiu lagi yaa ^^

_**Y.C**_ : makasih ^^, udah diberitahukan bagaimana reaksi Sasuke bertemu Rise ^^, kalo mau lihat mereka berkumpul bertiga jangan lupa buat nungguin chapie 3 , jangan lupa beri ripiu lagi ya ^^

Buat bukit neverna, itu Cuma asalan aja kok. Habisnya Ree bingung mau nama bukiitnya apa :D. 

Chapter 2 udah apdet kan, tinggal 3 Fic lagi yang belum lanjut ==", Jangan lupa buat beri masukan dan komentar yang baru yaa . kalo yang ripiu buanyak, Ree bakal apdet minggu depan :). Oke tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan cara RIVIEW, klik Kata REVIEW dibawah sekali, lalu ketik komentar dan pendapat anda ^^ , makasih ^_^.

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

Hyuuga and Uchiha.

_**Chapter sebelumnya :**_

Sasuke membiarkan telungkup tangannya membelai pipi mulus Hinata. "Kau adalah perawan yang manis, Hinata."

Rise berdiri beberapa meter jauhnya dari Sasuke lalu menatap Sasuke. Tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke. "Buat apa aku menjauhinya?" Tanya Rise, "Dia tidak akan _**menyakitiku**_, nek."

"_**Hai Tou-san, aku putrimu. Rise."**_

Pengakuan yang memekakkan telinga dan mengguncangkan hati seorang pemimpin Uchiha. Dan saat itu juga, kelopak mata Hinata perlahan-lahan terbuka.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Warning : Typo,Gajeness,Maybe OOC, don't like don't read.

Rated:T- M

Pairing : Sasuke Hinata

Genre : Romantis/ Supranatural/ Hurt/ comfort.

Beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, Hyuuga dan Uchiha adalah Klan Vampire yang kuat dan sangat bersahabat. Tetapi karena Klan Uchiha menginginkan kehancuran dan kekuasaan tersendiri, dengan terpaksa Klan Hyuuga mengadakan perang dan menghancurkan Klan Uchiha. Tapi Hyuuga Hizahsi yang merupakan pemimpin klan Hyuuga pada saat itu, masih berbaik hati sehingga segelintir Klan Uchiha dibiarkannya Hidup. Hyuuga adalah Klan Vampire yang bersahabat dengan manusia dalam arti mereka bukannlah Vampire pemakan darah. Berbeda dengan Uchiha, Uchiha ingin menguasai dunia beserta manusia. Tentu saja itu sangat dilarang dalam dunia Vampire.

Hyuuga And Uchiha, _**chapter 3**_. Inspired From Novel _**"Raintree : Sanctuary" dan "Twilight"**_

.

.

.

Hinata langsung terbangun dari tidurnya, dengan gelisah.

"Kaa-san, apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Rise yang sangat mengkhawatirkan ibunya. Hinata langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung mengirimkan Telepati kepada Rise lalu memerintahkan Rise untuk segera pergi kepelukan Hinata sekarang.

Lalu Rise menuju kepelukan Ibunya, ibu yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Ada apa Kaa-san? Kenapa kau terlihat takut?" Rise bingung melihat ekspresi ibunya yang terkejut, kaget, dan khawatir.

Hinata bagaikan kedatangan bencana yang sangat besar saat melihat Uchiha Sasuke pangeran Vampire kegelapan yang paling keji menjulang tinggi dihadapannya dengan tatapan Onyx yang begitu menakutkan.

Lalu mata Hinata menelusuri ruangan, dimana pengasuh anak tercintanya? Apakah Sasuke sudah melenyapkan Chiyo. "Chiyo?" Teriak Hinata yang terdengar bergetar.

"Oh My God, Kaa-san akan kutunjukkan dimana Chiyo," Ujar Rise sambil menarik tangan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata mengikuti langkah anaknya.

"Chiyo?" Hinata kaget melihat Chiyo yang sudah diam tak bergerak diruang tamu.

"Maafkan aku Kaa-san, tapi Chiyo menghalangi aku untuk bertemu dengan Otousan," Ucap Rise sambil menunjukan cengirannya di hadapan Hinata. Hinata melirik Rise lalu berbalik melirik Sasuke. Bertatapan dengan Onyx yang tak kenal ampun.

_**Dia Ini anakku,**_ 3 kata yang terucap oleh Sasuke memenuhi seisi ruang tamu dengan amarah yang begitu besar.

"Jangan lakukan apapun," Hinata berseru lalu menyambar Rise kebelakang tubuhnya. "Tak ada gunanya kau melakukan amarahmu disini."

Sasuke mencengkram bahu Hinata dan menariknya kearah Sasuke. Hinata terlihat meringgis kesakitan.

"Jangan menyakiti Kaa-san, aku tahu Tou-san tak mau melakukannya," Teriak Rise.

Akhirnya cengkraman itu mengendur. "Baiklah, aku tak akan menyakiti ibu-mu," Lalu Sasuke beralih menatap Chiyo, langsung saja Chiyo mengirimkan tatapan yang seakan membunuh, dan hanya dibalas seringai oleh Sasuke.

"Rise, sebaiknya kau pergi dengan Chiyo. Karena Kaasan harus membicarakan beberapa hal kepada orang ini," Ujar Hinata lembut.

Rise mendecak kesal, "Aku tidak mau Kaa-san, aku masih ingin melihat Tou-san."

"Aku akan tetap disini esok pagi."

Mata Hinata dan Chiyo membulat, apakah Uchiha satu ini sudah gila dan tidak waras. Seenaknya saja menentukan keputusan seperti itu.

"Hore, baiklah aku akan pergi bersama Chiyo sekarang. Good Night Kaa-san, Good Night Tou-san," Lalu Rise mengecup pipi Hinata. Dan beralih kearah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap Rise dalam bingung.

Rise menarik tangan Sasuke dan memberikan isyarat untuk menunduk, Sasuke kemudian melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh anak kecil berumur 6 tahun ini.

Dan langsung saja Rise mengecup pipi Sasuke. Lalu pergi dengan riang bersama Chiyo yang hanya bisa mengusap dada melihat kejadian yang tak terduga hari ini.

Begitu mereka berdua sendirian, Sasuke memulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Dia anakku," Sasuke berbalik menghadap Hinata dan menatapnya tajam.

"Rise anakku. Dia seorang Hyuuga."

"Iya aku tau. Tapi dia sendiri yang bilang bahwa dirinya lebih dari seorang Hyuuga."

"Rise lebih dari anak Hyuuga yang ada disini. Dia memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, kekuatan yang melebihi kekuatanmu dan kekuatanku. Dia bisa melakukan segalanya, bisa menggunakan telepati, meramalkan sesuatu yang akan terjadi, mengetahui yang telah terjadi. Itulah Rise, dan karena itulah dia bilang padamu kalau dia lebih dari seorang Hyuuga."

"Kau menyangkal dia anakku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menyangkal atau mengiyakan apapun untukmu."

"Tapi Rise langsung tahu kalau aku ayahnya."

Hinata diam dan kaku, apakah dia juga harus menyembunyikan kebenaran bahwa Rise adalah anak Sasuke? Tapi Sasuke sampai kapanpun pasti akan mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Kapan kau tahu bahwa aku seorang Uchiha?" Tanya Sasuke menatap Hinata.

"Sa-Saat aku mengandung Rise."

"Sepertinya penyakit gagapmu itu belum sembuh jika berhadapan denganku," Sasuke tertawa mengejek.

"Hentikan. Aku mengetahuinya dan aku langsung kabur," Aku Hinata.

Sasuke terdiam, dan teringat saat malam terakhir dirinya dan Hinata bercinta, menghabiskan malam yang panjang. Dimana tak pernah puas satu sama lain.

Lalu Hinata menghilang pada pagi harinya, dan saat itu juga Sasuke murka. Tapi Sasuke memilih tak mengejar Hinata.

Dan sekarang gadis yang ia ingin ada ditempat tidur pada 7 tahun yang lalu sudah berada dihadapannya, begitu cantik dan tetap menggoda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah induk Hyuuga?" Tanya Hinata menuntut.

"Aku hanya menyelamatkanmu dari bahaya, hanya itu," Jawab Sasuke datar.

Hinata membulatkan matanya, lalu mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Kau membunuh penyerangku?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hn, karena Cuma aku yang boleh membunuhmu. Hyuuga Hinata."

"Kau tak akan bisa membunuhku dan kau pun tak akan bisa merebut Rise dariku."

"Jadi sekarang kau mengakui dia anakku kan?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak mengakui apapun untukmu."

"Aku mau menceritakan sesuatu padamu," Ujar Sasuke sambil duduk disofa.

"Apa sekarang seorang Uchiha sudah mau membuka rahasianya pada seorang Hyuuga?" Remeh Hinata.

"Ck, jangan salah sangka. Aku mengatakannya karena ini menyangkut keselamatan Rise. Seseorang dari klanku ingin merebut ta—" Sasuke langsung menghentikan perkataannya saat ingin mengatakan "Tahta". Dia tak mungkin mengatakan pada Hinata bahwa ia adalah pemimpin klan Uchiha.

"Merebut apa?" Tanya Hinata, penasaran.

"Merebut milikku, dan dia membenciku. Aku hanya takut dia akan mengetahui bahwa Rise adalah anakku. Aku yakin dia pasti akan mencelakai Rise. Kau tahu, yang ingin membunuhmu tadi adalah anak buahnya."

Mata Hinata membulat saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke, "Siapa dia?"

"Uchiha Itachi, kakak tiriku."

"Kenapa dia ingin mencelakaimu? Bukankah kalian saudara?"

"Hanya Saudara tiri. Dia menginginkan warisan yang kudapatkan dari ayah, dan itu sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Aku tidak mau jika ada seseorang yang menginginkan milikku. Aku tahu dia pasti akan menggunakan seribu akal untuk mendapatkannya."

"…"

"Jadi, apakah kau akan bekerja sama denganku untuk menyelamatkan hidup Rise?"

"Baiklah, tapi aku melakukan ini karena Rise. Tidak lebih."

"Itu lebih baik."

.

.

.

_**Sabtu, 07.25.**_

Matahari pagi sudah menyinari kediaman Hyuuga. Perempuan berambut indigo dan Perempuan Manula ini sedang menyibukkan diri mereka di dalam dapur.

"Kau membiarkannya menginap disini semalam?" Tuntut Chiyo yang sedang mengaduk Air teh dalam teko.

"Iya, hanya sehari. Kau tak perlu kuatir," Jawab Hinata seadanya.

"Itu lebih ba—"

"Apa? Tousan hanya satu hari disini? Ayolah kaasan, aku baru saja bertemu dengan Tousan. Kau begitu jahat jika kau harus mengusirnya hari ini," Tiba-tiba saja Rise datang dengan piyama pink-nya lalu menampakkan wajah cemberutnya ketika mendengar Hinata berkata seperti itu.

Hinata tersenyum kepada Rise, anak satu-satunya yang paling ia sayangi melebihi apa pun.

"Kaa—"

"Aku belum pergi Rise," Tiba-tiba saja suara berat Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata. Sontak saja Rise menengok kearah sumber suara. Terlihat Sasuke sedang berdiri diatas tangga menuju dapur.

"Tousan? Aku senang sekali kau masih disini," Langsung saja gadis mungil itu menghamburkan dirinya kearah Sasuke. Berharap Sasuke akan segera menganggkat dirinya kedalam pelukan Sasuke.

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tetap diam dan bingung akan melakukan apa. Benar-benar ayah yang payah.

Tanpa basa-basi Rise langsung mengangkat tanganya kearah Sasuke dan sepertinya Rise mau digendong.

Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan, lalu mengangkat tubuh Rise kedalam pelukannya.

"Selamat pagi, Tousan," Sapa Rise seraya mendaratkan satu kecupan selamat pagi dipipi Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi juga, Rise," Jawab Sasuke agak ragu dan malu dihadapan Hinata dan Chiyo yang sepertinya menahan ketawa mereka dari tadi.

Sasuke hanya dapat memasang wajah datarnya. "Kau mau sarapan atau bermain denganku dihalaman?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Rise. Hinata hanya membelalakkan matanya mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke kepada Rise.

"Aku mau bermain denganmu Tousan, aku mau main Barbie, menangkap kelinci, bermain kejar-kejaran dan terakhir kita pergi piknik. Bagaimana Tousan?" Tanya Rise.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, anaknya yang satu ini sungguh cerewet. Keturunan dari siapa atas kecerewetannya ini, sedangkan dirinya dan Hinata adalah orang yang irit bicara. Kenapa anaknya sungguh banyak bicara, aneh.

"Kura—" Hinata gagal melanjutkan perkataannya karena Sasuke sudah memotong pembicaraannya, "Tentu saja, aku akan menemanimu. Rise."

Hinata hanya dapat membulatkan matanya lalu menghela nafas saat melihat anaknya melompat riang mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Oh tuhan, bisa mati aku melihat orang-orang ini," Chiyo yang sedari tadi mengintip dari balik tirai melihat tingkah Sasuke, Hinata dan Rise hanya dapat mengusap dadanya, bagaimana bisa Uchiha dan Hyuuga seakrab itu, gila.

.

.

.

"Tou-san lihat aku, aku menangkap kupu-kupu ini. Bukankah ini sangat cantik? Aku sangat suka mereka," Seru Rise dengan mata yang berbinar-binar kearah Sasuke. Sasuke semakin takjub melihat wajah imut anaknya yang satu ini, ditambah lagi mata putihnya terkadang memantulkan cahaya.

Kemudian Sasuke menunduk dan berdiri sejajar dengan Rise. Dia meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Rise lalu berkata,"Ya, dulu aku juga suka dengan kupu-kupu. Dan aku sangat suka dengan kupu-kupu yang berwarna Hitam."

"Benarkah? Jika begitu, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu. Kau sebaiknya tunggu sini ya Tou-san." Kemudian Rise berlari mencari kupu-kupu yang berwarna Hitam untuk ayahnya.

Benar-benar anak yang suka memerintah orang seenaknya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menyukai kupu-kupu? Apa itu benar?" Cibir Hinata yang sedang menyiapkan sandwich di karpet berwarna jingga dan dikelilingi oleh hamparan rumput yang sangat luas dengan memakai T-shirt berwarna pink ketat sehingga dadanya yang penuh sangat Nampak dan jeans pendek diatas lutut, kakinya pun terekspos sempurna.

Sehingga muncul ide dipikiran Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekat kearah Hinata yang sedang berdiri menyiapkan sandwich serta jus tomat diatas meja. Sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang berada didekatnya.

Sasuke mendekati Hinata dengan seringai tipis diwajahnya. Sepertinya Hinata terlalu sibuk menyiapkan Sandwich diatas meja. Aroma lavender menguar dari tubuh Hinata.

Dan JLEB.

BINGO.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang dengan erat, dan ia tempatkan wajahnya di sisi leher Hinata lalu menghirup seluruh bau wangi disana.

Hinata membulatkan matanya, terkesiap dengan tingkah Sasuke. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" sepertinya Hinata tetap gagap jika dalam keadaan seperti ini bersama Sasuke.

"Kau tetap harum Hime. Bau ini tetap sama saat kita pertama bercinta dulu."

Semburat diwajah Hinata bertambah merona, sungguh dia sangat merindukan tubuh pria ini memeluknya, menyentuhnya dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang dapat membuat Hinata luluh. Jujur saja, Hinata masih mencintai pria yang tengah memeluknya ini. Dan dia mencintai seorang Uchiha.

Tapi dengan cepat Hinata membuyarkan lamunannya. _Tidak Hinata, ini tidak boleh. Lawan gairahmu, lawan nafsumu Hinata._

"Le-lepaskan Sasuke," Perintah Hinata.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat tingkah Hinata. "Kenapa Hime-ku yang manis? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau menyuruhku berhenti? Bukankah kau sangat merindukan sentuhanku," Dan kali ini Sasuke mengecup leher jenjang Hinata.

Hinata menahan rasa geli yang disalurkan oleh Sasuke kepadanya. Dan ia mengigit bibir bawahnya agar jangan sampai mengeluarkan desahan.

"Kenapa kau menahannya Hime? Keluarkan saja desahan erotismu itu Hime. Tak perlu segengsi itu padaku. Memintalah apa yang kau butuhkan dariku," Lidah Sasuke bergerak liar di leher jenjang Hinata.

"Jangan lakukan itu. Atau aku dengan terpaksa menggunakan kekuatanku," Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Hinata.

Mendengar apa yang diucapkan Hinata, Sasuke sedikit terhentikan. Mungkin berhasil.

Ternyata tidak, Sasuke memulai aksinya kembali. "Kau mengancamku?" Tanya Sasuke yang tetap memeluk Hinata.

"Tidak, aku hanya memperingatkanmu."

"Lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku, Hinata."

Tentu saja Hinata kesal, dengan terpaksa Hinata menggunakan kekuatan vampirenya. Ia kumpulkan cahaya hijau yang mengalir dan membentuk bulatan Hijau yang penuh di telapak tangannya.

Dan tanpa basa-basi tangan Hinata menuju ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang dan sedari tadi tetap menciumi lehernya.

Tapi aksinya digagalkan oleh satu tangan mungil, dan itu adalah tangan Rise.

"Rise?" Hinata kaget saat tangan Rise menghentikannya. Rise menggeleng dan mengisyaratkan _**"Itu tidak boleh, Kaa-san"**_

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Hinata dan menunduk sejajar dengan Rise. "Kau anak yang baik, Rise. Bagaimana kalu kita langsung saja makan sandwich buatan ibumu?" Ujar Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Rise mengangguk senang sedangkan Hinata melongo atas kejadian ini. Apa-apaan ini, dia seperti diacuhkan oleh anaknya sendiri. Rise benar-benar lebih menyayangi Sasuke daripada dirinya.

Lalu tangan Rise mengambil telapak tangan Hinata, "Kaa-san jangan melamun begitu. Ayo kita makan."

Hinata akhirnya terbuyarkan dari lamunannya. "Eh iya Rise, mari kita makan."

Hinata dan Rise menyusul ke-meja yang sudah dipenuhi sandwich serta jus tomat dan tak lupa bahwa disana ada Sasuke.

Mereka pun menyantap sandwich tersebut, Rise sibuk berbicara bahwa sandwich buatan Hinata adalah sandwich terenak, dan jus tomat adalah kesukaan Rise.

Sasuke sedikit tersedak saat mendengar bahwa Rise menyukai jus tomat. Rise langsung terkejut dan dengan cepat menyuruh Hinata untuk memberi Sasuke air putih. "Kaa-san, beri Tou-san minum. Dia tersedak."

Mendengar perintah dari anaknya, Hinata sedikit linglung, daripada menambah masalah akhirnya Hinata dengan terpaksa menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai kepada Hinata.

_**Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak**_, Hinata memperingatkan Sasuke melalui telepati.

_**Kau tampak manis, Hime. **_Sasuke tertawa membalas telepati Hinata.

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati saat melihat Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau suka jus tomat Rise?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandagannya dari Hinata.

"Tentu saja, Tousan. Kaasan sering membuatkanku jus tomat setiap hari," Jawab Rise kegirangan.

"Benarkah? Walau aku vampire, aku suka tomat, apalagi jus tomat. Karena warna tomat itu seperti darah," Ucap Sasuke sambil menyantap sandwich dengan terpaksa. Sasuke bukanlah vampire vegetarian, tapi anaknya tidak boleh tau bahwa dirinya adalah Vampire pemangsa.

"Kau suka darah ya, Tousan?"

Hinata terkejut dan baru sadar kalau tadi Sasuke mengucapkan "Darah".

"Se—" Baru saja Hinata ingin menjawab pertanyaan Rise bahwa Sasuke Cuma menyukai warna merah. Dan darah itu berwarna merah. Tapi Sasuke lebih cepat menjawab, "Aku hanya menyukai warna darah, bukan darahnya, Rise."

"Oo begitu ya, Kaa-san tadi mau bilang apa?" Tanya Rise berbalik kepada Hinata.

Hinata menjawab, " Tidak ada apa-apa. Kaasan Cuma mau bilang, kamu harus menghabiskan sandwichmu."

"Baiklah, Kaa-san." Patuh Rise.

Dan ditengah hamparan rumput yang Hijau, Hinata, Sasuke dan Rise sang buah hati mereka berkumpul bersama layaknya keluarga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED.

A/N : kyaaa, apa-apaan ini? Aku terlambat APDET -_- #dikejer reader. Gomen, aku banyak sekali pekerjaan dan ulangan, padahal baru saja masuk sekolah #dasar alasan. Kumohon mengertilah T_T. aku begitu menyesal. Setidaknya chapter ke 3 sudah apdet bukan? Dan aku minta maaf jika chapter ketiga ini kurang memuaskan.

Saya ngetiknya ngebut nih, jika tidak karena Readers saya mungkin masih lama mau update Fic ini :D #tertawa nista.

Baiklah special thanks buat :

**Sasuhina-caem, **tapi gomen chapter 3 super telat, tapi akan saya usahakan update kilat untuk Chapter ke 4 tergantung yang mereview :D

**Ai-chan Kim****, **iya karena kekuatan yang dimiliki Rise, Rise bisa mengetahui semuanya baik yang akan terjadi maupun yang sudah terjadi kecuali pada pikiran orang yang terkunci maka Rise tak dapat menelusur ataupun mengetahuinya, makasih uda Review :).

**RK-Hime****, **Rise kan memiliki kekuatan super melebihi Sasuke dan Hinata, jadi dia dapat mengetahui siapa pun yang belum ia kenal. Makasih uda review ;).

**Himeka hyuuga 'Oktaviani**, iya makasih ya udah mau Review ;).

**Animea Lover Ya-ha, ** makasih banyak atas masukannya ^_^ , maaf untuk chapter ini aku belum terlalu menunjukan kekuatan Rise yang sebenarnya. Mungkin chapter depan beserta flashback kisah cinta SasuHina ;) , sekali lagi makasih ya termasuk Fav-nya ;). Dan gomen untuk ketelatan updatenya, aku harap kamu ngerti ya keadaan author kalo uda males :D , tapi saya usahakan gak akan Discontinued ;)

**Hazena ** uda update kok, maaf ya telat dan terima kasih atas reviewnya :).

**za chan uchiha**, makasih uda membaca dan mereview chapter 2. :).

**Shyoul lavaen**, Rise mempunyai kekuatan yang tak tertandingi jadi dia bisa mengetahui apapun dengan sendirinya dan pertanyaanmu yang lain aku rasa sudah kujawab dichapter ke 3 ini, makasih untuk reviewnya dan pertanyaannya :)

**lavender hime chan****, **maaf telat dan makasih atas reviewnya :).

**Fergie Shappirerald11**, Hhe iya gie kan uda aku kasih peringatan Semi-M. mungkin untuk chapter ke lima pindah rating lagi :D. wah engkau sungguh setia menunggu Fic ku yang itu -_- akan aku usahakan :). Makasih ya atas masukannya dan reviewnya ;)

**Rika Chikanatsu****, **tenang aja kok supranatural yang ini gak masuk ke horror tapi karena kekuatan mereka makanya aku masukin kesupranatural ;), chapie 3 uda update makasih ya uda mau review ;)

Okay, makasih buanyak uda mau nyempetin dirinya buat ngeriview dan kasih masukannya, Review lagi ya buat memperbaiki Fic saya yang satu ini. Bulan depan akan saya usahakan apdet kilat ;)

Yang penting Review dulu, Klik "Review" di bawah ini :

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
